


Save You

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Implied Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In this moment, Poe is enough.





	Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Prompt: Holding Hands

“I can’t do it.”

Ben swore that his breathing was getting too fast. Fast enough where he couldn’t keep up with it, at least. It wasn’t anything new, in the end — he supposed that he’d always had it, this self-doubt, this sheer debilitating terror (anxiety was just a mild word for it, an understatement) that he would never, in the end, be good enough.

Poe, meanwhile, looked at him in worry. “What can’t you do, Ben?”

“I can’t — continue like this. I’m not a Jedi. I’m not a true Jedi, even. I’m not…strong enough.” And Ben froze. It was the first time that he had actually said it out loud.

Poe took his hand. Ben could feel that it was basically on an impulse, anything to make his three-years-younger friend feel better. There was something about it that really did feel nice, Ben thought — he was fourteen and Poe was seventeen, both awfully young to really come to that conclusion, but it was like they were right where they belonged. Not that Ben could ever really say anything. Was he worthy of Poe? That was the question he didn’t want the galaxy to answer.

It felt comfortable. Poe’s hand was smaller than his, but it was strong, tough — the sort of hand that was made to pilot. It rested there, and for a moment, Ben couldn’t help but feel the need to protect Poe. Sweet, gentle, cheerful Poe, who was probably an angel in disguise.

“Don’t you ever say that,” Poe said. “Don’t listen to what your uncle or what that voice says to you. You’re so much better than either of them. You’re a good person, and a good Jedi, and difficulties don’t make a bad person.”

“But…” Ben trailed off. Poe’s eyes were on him, and he could practically count Poe’s lashes. And his eyes were so dark and deep. Ben couldn’t look too long or he’d fall into those eyes, but he wanted to fall, if only to —

No. He couldn’t even admit it to himself, not yet.

Poe continued. “You’re funny, and smart, and a kind person, and you deserve so much more than this Academy. If I could take you away to the stars, I would.”

“When we’re old enough,” Ben said.

“Yes.” Poe gave Ben’s hand a reassuring squeeze that gave Ben the feeling of mynocks in his stomach. “Both of us.”


End file.
